Tino's Adventures of The Death of Superman
Tino's Adventures of The Death of Superman is another Weekenders/DC crossover made by Sonic876 and Shadow101815. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Superman has become a hero to the citizens of Metropolis while infuriating billionaire Lex Luthor, who considers the alien a threat to his city. In an attempt to kidnap the mayor, Intergang – armed with Apokolips technology, including the Mother Box – are foiled by Superman; he and the Justice League send the recovered devices to S.T.A.R. Labs for analysis. In an interview with the Daily Planet’s ace reporter Lois Lane, Superman presents the rocket that brought him to Earth from Krypton and its birthing matrix, containing Kryptonian DNA technology to the world. Lois is in a relationship with fellow reporter Clark Kent who, unbeknownst to her, is Superman’s alter-ego. Despite meeting his parents Jonathan and Martha, Lois remains apprehensive of Clark's secrecy. His reluctance to reveal his past makes Lois reconsider their relationship. At S.T.A.R labs, Silas Stone and Dr. John Henry Irons determine Intergang’s devices contain both Apokoliptian and Earth elements, leaving only one suspect with the means to synthesize these technologies: Lex Luthor. Superman confronts Luthor, confined to house arrest, who denies any involvement. Meanwhile, Superman admirer Captain Hank Henshaw leads a team of astronauts aboard the space shuttle Excalibur when a boomtube sends a meteorite hurtling towards the shuttle. As Henshaw waits for Superman's rescue, the shuttle is destroyed, leaving Henshaw's body unaccounted for. The meteorite crashes to the Atlantic Ocean floor, monitored by Luthor’s underground research facility. Luthor escapes his house arrest with a decoy and sends a deep sea exploration team to the crash site. They encounter Atlanteans, and both groups are destroyed by a monstrous humanoid that emerges from the wreckage. The monster reaches the U.S. coastline and murders two campers and a grizzly bear before rampaging against the police. The Justice League arrive and are brutally defeated, but the Martian Manhunter’s telepathy reveals the monster to be a living weapon of ancient Kryptonian origin designed to annihilate entire civilizations. As the creature heads for Metropolis, Batman notes their last hope is Superman. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois meet for lunch at a tavern owned by Superman fan Bibbo Bibbowski, where Clark finally reveals himself as Superman to a shocked Lois. The two resolve their differences, and Clark receives the Justice League’s distress call. He arrives in time to save Wonder Woman from the monster. Lois, reporting live by helicopter with her cameraman Jimmy Olsen, dubs the monster "Doomsday" as its fight with Superman rages through Metropolis and reaches the Hall of Justice. A battlesuit-clad Luthor joins the fight against Doomsday, aiming to become Metropolis’ “true savior,” but is incapacitated and saved by Superman. Realizing the toll the battle has taken on Superman, Lois attempts to sacrifice herself to Doomsday to force Clark into using lethal force. As the beast prepares to kill Lois, Superman hurls himself at Doomsday – he breaks the monster’s neck, but is fatally stabbed, and dies in Lois’ arms. Jimmy broadcasts Superman's death across the globe as the world mourns. After a state funeral for the fallen hero, the Kents welcome Lois into their family. Jimmy brings Lois to Superman's mausoleum where they find his coffin open and witness a figure resembling Superman fly away. At S.T.A.R. Labs, an exonerated Luthor tries to gain custody of Doomsday's corpse for Project Cadmus before Superman's rocket self-starts and flies off. Four mysterious figures are introduced: First, as numerous failed Superman clones are destroyed at Cadmus, the sole surviving prototype escapes. Second, Dr. Irons forges Superman’s symbol onto a suit of armor. Third, a Superman-like figure watches as Superman's rocket buries itself under the North Pole and terraforms the Fortress of Solitude. Lastly, high above the Earth, a cyborg resembling Superman arrives. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Ona, Noddy, The Sailor Scouts, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Masters of the Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James,Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack,Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Nina Yamada, Zero (Save Me! Lollipop), Ichii, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Skeleton King, Mandarin, Mandarin 2, Valeena, Oogie Boogie, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Sailor John and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Reign of the Supermen. Cast *Marc Thompson as Foolscap Transcript Tino's Adventures of The Death of Superman/Transcript Links Category:Sonic876 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Superhero Films Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers